The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for an adjustable component that is to be held, especially for the guide bar of a power chain saw. The component is adapted to be held against an abutment surface of a housing.
DE 25 09 518 A1 discloses the arresting of a guide bar or rail on motor driven hand saws, especially power chain saw, whereby the sword-shaped guide rail is provided with a guide groove that extends in the longitudinal direction. This guide rail can be secured relative to an abutment transverse to the plane of the rail. The guide rail is furthermore associated with a counter guide that cooperates with the sides of the guide groove and that is formed by at least one support element for at least one of the groove sides. When the rail is secured against the abutment, for example the motor housing, this support element is automatically securable in abutment against the groove side. The support element can be a swivel bar, a swivel lever, or a spring element.
With the known arrangement the support element is disposed between two bolts provided for screwing on tightening nuts and is hence disposed approximately in the middle of the guide groove. As a result, the support element forms merely one defined abutment point on the side of the guide groove, whereby the support points required on the opposite side of the guide groove respectively result from the shaft of the bolts for receiving the tightening nuts. Since the support elements can compensate only for a slight tolerance transverse to the longitudinal axis of the guide groove, not only the width of the guide groove but also a radial shoulder on the bolts for receiving the tightening nuts must be manufactured with relatively close tolerances in order to always ensure an abutment without play against the side of the guide groove.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism of the aforementioned general type that is simpler in construction and can compensate greater tolerances with respect to the opening in the component.